Missing Scene: Secret Truths
by JudyL068
Summary: Missing scene from Secret. Blair is a little upset with Jim.


**Secret Truths**

By JudyL

May 21, 2011

Missing scene for Secrets

* * *

><p>Simon watched with some amusement as Sandburg griped, pacing back and forth across the waiting room.<p>

"I just can't believe him sometimes, Simon. I mean the guy is so smart, but sometimes he's so dumb. First he gets a call from an old buddy in the middle of the night, it was 2am for heaven's sake. But he goes out to meet him without even considering that it might be dangerous. Then he gets kidnapped and manages to get rescue himself, but forgets to tell us a little thing like the fact that they drugged him. Twice." Blair threw his hands up in frustration and turned to look at the captain. "We were just talking about the possible problems his metabolism might have with medications, anesthesia. I'd say a knock-out drug would fall into that same category. Wouldn't you?" he finished, his tone almost begging Simon to agree with him.

Simon rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You know Jim, Sandburg. He doesn't like people fussing over him. Probably figured that since the drug wasn't affecting him anymore that any danger was past."

Blair looked at him incredulously for a moment. "Oh, come on, Simon. He was a medic for God's sake. He knows that drugs can stay in your system for days, even months after the initial affects, doing who knows what to your organs. Look at the trouble we had with Golden."

"I know," Simon agreed wearily. "If you can figure out a way to get him to tell us these things, more power to you, Blair."

Blair's shoulders slumped and he dropped into the chair next to Simon. He chuckled softly. "Thanks for listening anyway."

Simon chuckled. "Any time."

The door to the treatment area opened and they both watched the doctor cross the room then look up from his clipboard and say, "Ellison?"

Blair and Simon popped up and crossed the few steps to the doctor so quickly that the man took a step back.

"We're with Ellison," Simon said before Blair could,

"How is he?" Blair asked.

"He's doing fine," the doctor said, studying his chart again. "His bloodwork shows trace amounts of a very strong sedative. Assuming he was given the correct dose for a man his size, I'd say it was administered three or four days ago."

Simon started with surprise. "What? He's only been missing…" Blair elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm sorry?" the doctor asked, "I didn't catch that."

"He was kidnapped," Blair said, tossing Simon a look that said, 'don't say anything that will make them suspect Jim is having an unusual reaction to the drug!' "They darted him with something, he said he wasn't sure how long he was out."

The doctor nodded. "Well, other than a few bruises and cuts to his finger and thumb, he seems fine. The residual sedative shouldn't cause any problems. His tetanus shot is up-to-date. I'm sending him home with some antibiotics, just in case."

"He can go home?" Blair asked, relief flooding his body.

"Yes, as soon as his paperwork is signed," the doctor said with a smile. "Have a good day," he finished, then headed toward the nurses station.

"See, Sandburg," Simon said, "nothing to worry about." He went back over to the chairs and sat down.

Blair sighed, but went to join Simon. He leaned in close and spoke softly. "Simon, he doesn't know Jim's a Sentinel. He's talking about the effects of the drug on a _normal_ man."

"Don't let Jim hear you say that," Simon said with a weak chuckle.

"Simon, Jim was darted two days ago, but he received another dose of something less than two _hours_ ago," Blair continued, ignoring Simon's interruption. "And according to Jim they were different drugs… I've gotta ask him how he knows that… anyway, the second drug, from what he heard the Colonel say, he should have been down for hours. The doctor said the sedative was probably administered three to four days ago!" He stopped, letting the information sink in.

Simon ran a hand over his face and shook his head. "Blair, you know this stuff gives me a headache."

Blair sat back and grinned, knowing Simon always fell back on that response when he needed time to digest some new Sentinel information. "All I'm saying is, he needs some time to make sure there aren't any side affects. And I need you to back me up on getting Jim to cooperate with some tests."

"Oh, no! You're on your own on that one, Sandburg," Simon protested.

"Simon… what if he responds the same way to anesthesia? If he gets hurt in the line of duty and needs surgery, but the anesthesia doesn't keep him down? Doesn't that fall under you responsibility?"

Simon sighed. "My life used to be so simple."

Blair chuckled. "Look, I don't even know for sure how to go about testing his reactions to drugs. We know what a simple OTC cough medicine can do, but he was sick and distracted at the time. For all I know, he may be able to," Blair made a juggling motion with his hands, "subconsciously control how his body reacts, if he's prepared. Like with the Colonel's knock-out drug."

"So you think he could 'make' himself react normally to the cough syrup if he was prepared for it?"

Blair shrugged. "Maybe. It would be a place to start. As for the rest, I'd really want it to be in a controlled situation with a doctor and the ability to measure the time it takes for the chemicals to leave his system. That means getting someone else involved and having access to a lab." He sighed and sank down in the chair a bit. "It's not going to happen anytime soon."

Simon nodded thoughtfully. He had never really considered everything Blair brought to his partnership with Jim. It wasn't just about keeping Jim from zoning or helping him with out-of-control senses. Blair really put a lot of thought into what 'might happen' and how to deal with it. He glanced at Blair, who was staring at the door to the treatment area, picking idly at his pant leg with one hand. Could be that he needed to back the kid up a bit more with Ellison.

"Okay," Simon said.

"Huh?" Blair asked.

"I'll talk to Jim about the tests."

"Really?" Blair smiled brilliantly when Simon just nodded. "Thanks, Simon. Really, man, that means a lot."

"Don't mention, Sandburg," Simon said, paused and then, "please, don't mention it."

Blair grinned.

Jim walked out of the treatment area carrying a prescription sheet and looking down at his hand as he gently pressed the forefinger and thumb together. He nodded and grinned to himself after a moment then looked up and tamped down the pleased grin to a small smile of greeting. "I'm ready to go," he said, stuffing the paper in his shirt pocket.

Blair reached into the pocket and grabbed the prescription. "After I get this filled," he said with a mock glare. He lowered his voice. "And don't think I didn't see you lowering your dials to block the pain in your fingers." Blair strode down the hall to the elevator.

Jim had the grace to look embarrassed, but turned to Simon. "You taking us to the station to fill out a report?"

"Nope, I'm taking you home so you can take your meds and rest," Simon said.

"I'm fine, Captain."

"Sure you are, but you've been beaten up and drugged and I think you need some down time. And I don't mean going on that fishing trip you two had planned before all this went down," he finished sternly.

Jim shook his head. "I'd forgotten all about that. How's Sandburg taken all this?"

Simon pulled a cigar out of his inner coat pocket, realized where he was and scowled before putting it back. "He was pretty shaken up, between being shot at, chased all over Cascade…"

Jim grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute! What do you mean, shot at?"

Simon's face softened. "The Colonel's men came to your apartment. Blair's fine. He lead them a merry chase and ended up jail," Simon grinned a bit remembering how ticked off Blair had been with the whole thing. "He was more worried about you than anything." Simon put his hand on Jim's shoulder. "Take a few days off, relax, let the kid unwind. You both need it."

Jim frowned, staring at the elevator Blair had taken down to the pharmacy. Finally he nodded. "All right. Damn it, Simon. Blair shouldn't have been…"

Simon gave him a shake. "The kid did good. Hell, you did good, getting away like that. And from what I understand, some of that was due to Blair's help," he added pointedly. Jim nodded. "Think you might want to give him a break and let him do a few more tests without the usual Ellison grumbling," he said with a grin.

Jim met Simon's eyes abruptly. "He put you up to this, didn't he?" he grumbled.

"No. I just think, in this instance, that Sandburg is right. And if you tell him I said that, I'll have you working the shittiest cases we get for a month," he threatened with a teasing twinkle in his eye.

"Thanks for the support, Simon," Jim groused, then held up his hand in surrender. "I know, I know. And you're right, Sandburg's right, but if you tell _him_ I said that…" he trailed off with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," Simon said with a grin, throwing a few air punches Jim's way. "You and what army?"

Blair walked up to them carrying a small white sack. "Geez, I leave you kids alone for two minutes…" he said with a grin.

"Hey, Chief," Jim said with a smile. "Hear you had quite an eventful couple of days."

"Ellison," Simon warned.

Jim threw his arm over Blair's shoulders and started for the elevator. "Simon's given me the next few days off. What say we head for the lake, do a little fishing…"

"Ellison!"

"Sounds good to me, Jim," Blair said, grinning at the growling captain behind them. "You need to take it easy, but I don't see why we can't do that at the lake."

"Sandburg!"

"Great. Do you know where my truck ended up?" Jim asked.

"Ellison!"

The end

Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
